Tres bebés, una mamá
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dijo que sí podía con esas tres pequeñas almas juntas bajo el mismo techo? —Definitivamente, los rubios son más problemáticos que nada en el mundo. One Shot para el Reto: Inicio y Final del foro La Aldea Oculta Entre Las Hojas


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto_.

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto Inicio y Final del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas._

* * *

 _Tres bebés, una mamá_

* * *

Esos renacuajos del diablo, ¡se robaron su sostén rosa!

¿En que estaba pensando cuando se ofreció a cuidar de esos dos pequeños demonios? ¡Suficiente tenía con el suyo! Aunque no podía quejarse, Shikadai era tal cual Shikamaru, un vago dormilón, Inojin normalmente era muy tranquilo y Bolt se mantenía entretenido casi con cualquier cosa. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió que sería buena idea cuidar de esas tres potencias estando juntas? Estaba bien que jugaran con las cosas de Shikadai en el jardín, en la sala, incluso permitía que hicieran de las suyas en la cocina, pero su habitación...era zona prohibida.

Recién salía de una necesitada ducha después de haber dejado a los tres pequeños totalmente dormidos o eso creyó.

— _Al parecer se me ha jodido mi buen cerebro_ —pensó mientras terminaba de cambiarse.—¿Cómo es posible que tres pequeños enanos de dos años me hagan esto?—la rubia gruñía y gruñía caminando por toda su habitación cambiándose y peinándose. Se giró para tomar otra prenda y sustituir la recién hurtada.

Abrió un cajón de donde podía obtener el muy necesitado pedazo de tela cuando notó algo, nada. Abrió otro, vacío. Uno más, otro más, un último...¡Nada! ¡No había rastro de su ropa interior!

—Esto es... —apoyó ambas manos en el último cajón. Toda su ropa interior había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Lo demás estaba ahí, blusas, vestidos, kimonos, todo en su lugar menos su ropa interior. Todo estaba ahí incluso la de su esposo—. ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?

Suspiró profundo.

—Tranquilízate, Temari—habló en voz alta—sólo tranquilízate—respiró profundamente y se tomó la frente.

Sólo poner un pie fuera de su habitación comenzó el caos. Por el largo pasillo haciendo un camino, un montón de colores y telas diferentes, rosas, azules, blancas y negras, tiradas por todo el corredor se encontraba su ropa interior. Caminó en trance recogiendo una a una las prendas. Unas estaban manchadas de colores, otras de comida, unas más de ¿Qué era eso? ¿Tinta? ¿Pero de dond...? Se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Se dirigió al comedor, encontró más ropa ahí. Un sostén que estaba lleno de cereales con leche como si fuera un tazón y unas bragas que al parecer sirvieron para limpiar la leche derramada. Caminó así por toda la casa, vagando por cada habitación recogiendo la ropa que encontraba ya fuera encima del televisor como las bragas de encaje negro que eran estiradas de lado a lado por la antena y los cordones que alguna vez pertenecieron a un sostén tirados en el patio, al parecer fueron usados como ligas elásticas para lanzar pedazos de comida que estaban regados por el jardín.

Después de la gran búsqueda termino con toda su ropa en la lavandería separando entre trozos, bragas, sostenes, ligas, elásticos, comida y tinta. Al final casi nada era rescatable, solo unas cuantas sobrevivieron.

Por su mente pasaban cientos de situaciones en las cuales su ropa interior fue destrozada de manera prolífica prácticamente en menos de diez minutos por tres pequeños niños de sólo dos años. Su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes, Inojin con un pincel y tinta pintando sus bragas, Boruto con tres clones de sombras estirando sus bragas...Shikadai con un kunai cortando las ligas. Iba a enloquecer puesto que sus pensamientos eran del todo imposibles.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dijo que sí podía con esas tres pequeñas almas juntas bajo el mismo techo?

 _1...2...3..._

 _Shikamaru. Ese vago malnacido..._

¿Por qué? ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para que todo terminara así?

Ah, sí. Insultar a las personas rubias.

— _Por lo general he notado que los rubios son unos problemáticos sin importar el género._

Eso había dicho, al parecer su esposo se basaba en lo problemático que era lidiar con Naruto y su estupidez extrema, lo insoportable que podía llegar a ser Ino cuando se proponía algo, lo difícil que era tratar de mantener a Bolt quieto y lo frustrante que podía llegar a ser Inojin si no estaba con Shikadai cerca, lo tenebrosa y mandona que era Lady Tsunade y lo rara que Shiho podía llegar a ser y por último estaba ella, a quien denominó cómo la rubia problemática mayor.

— _Definitivamente, los rubios son más problemáticos que nada en el mundo._ —Casi podía escuchar su voz diciendo eso. Sintió que una vena saltaba en su frente cuando cerró los ojos.

— _Shikamaru Nara..._ —gruñó por lo bajo— _Te daré el peor de los escarmientos, prepárate._

Había recordado porqué estaba cuidando de esos dos pequeños demonios además de su niño. Él la había retado a cuidar de esos dos pequeños asegurándole que no aguantaría ni una hora sin lanzar llamas por los ojos. Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta que casi era tal como él decía pero no le daría la satisfacción de verla caer, no señor, Temari Nara podía con esto y más.

Tiró la ropa que no tenía arreglo y lavó—de nuevo—la que pudo rescatar.

—Tranquila Temari—respiraba contra la puerta—No puedes violar el tratado de paz para asesinar a esos pequeños renacuajos sólo porqué te han dejado sin ropa interior, además esos tres no podrían contigo—tragó aire—¿Dónde estarán?

Dejó el cuarto de lavado y ahora enfocada en su nuevo objetivo comenzó a buscar a esas tres pequeñas almas inocentes.

Llegó al estudio de su marido y abrió la puerta de shoji deslizándola pues creyó ver tres pequeñas sombras atreves del papel watashi sin embargo lo que encontró fue mucho peor. En el suelo del estudio estaba su arma de pelea...manchada con tinta, sobre las tres lunas había dibujos y manitas pequeñas que ahora adornaban el pesado abanico, además claro, del rastro de tinta que manchaba el que esa mañana era un pulcro piso.

¿Cuántas veces había tratado de tranquilizarse? Perdió la cuenta.

Escuchó ruidos en el jardín trasero. Se dirijo al lugar grabándose una nota mental de limpiar el arma y el piso antes de que la tinta arruinara el color, después le cortaría las manos a Sai por darle a ese bebé pinceles y tinta, por ultimo castraría al héroe de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja para que ya no tuviera más descendencia.

Cuando llegó al patio encontró a los tres pequeños demonios jugando con el sostén rosa, el único que permanecía vivo.

Al parecer los tres niños se percataron del aura asesina de la mujer mayor porqué al instante dejaron de hacer ruido.

—¿Mami?—el pelinegro tragó profundo.

Y ahí estaba ella, mirada por tres ojitos azules y verdes.

—¿De quién fue idea?

—¡Mía, tía Tema! ¡Tus armas son muy divertidas!—gritó Bolt poniéndose el sostén sobre la cabeza—Ve, es un casco.

—¿Mami?—la voz de Shikadai sonaba demasiado perturbada

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír. Los infantes la miraron con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad.

—Bolt, ¿Quién te dijo que esa ropa son armas?

—¡Yo escuché que papá decía que la ropa interior de mamá eran armas muy peligrosas!—gritó Shikadai interrumpiendo a lo que los otros dos asintieron frenéticamente.

—Yo también lo escuché, tía Tem—Inojin la miró jugando con sus deditos—. Dijo que la ropa interior de tía Tem era un arma peligrosa contra él.

—¡Pero es un mentiroso!—Bolt gritó—No son peligrosas, pero son muy divertidas...¿estas enojada tía?

—No

—¿Entonces por qué estas apretando la mano, mami?

—No es nada—sonrió. Tomó a los tres niños y por fin obtuvo el sostén rosa que necesitaba. Cargo a Shikadai e Inojin y de la mano a Bolt haciéndolo caminar a pesar de sus quejas sobre ir arriba con los otros dos. Les dio un baño y esta vez sí los dejó dormidos. Procedió a limpiar la casa y darse otra ducha. Esta vez al salir los encontró durmiendo justo donde los dejó.

Shikamaru tenía razón, los rubios eran problemáticos, en especial si estos influían en personas como él o Shikadai. Eso hacía el combo aún peor, pero verlos así, unidos y felices le hacía ver que, a pesar de los destrozos y travesuras, no era tan malo después de todo.

...

* * *

 _Es la primera vez que participo para este foro, así que espero que a todos nos vaya muy bien de corazón._

 _Espero les guste este One Shot_

 ** _¡Buena suerte a todos!_**

 ** _¡Fighting!_**

 _Love, love u all_

 _Ky_


End file.
